


Get Ahead

by goseaward



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Got plans for the day?" Adam said./"Drowning your embarrassments," Kris said.  Aka the trouble with cameraphones fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [colorofsmoke](http://colorofsmoke.livejournal.com) for the beta. Any remaining errors are my own.

"This is what my life has turned into. I'm an international superstar and I'm drinking alone in my kitchen," Adam said. Kris rolled his eyes. "I've got money. I'm famous. People love me. And what do I get?" 

Kris dropped his jacket on one of the dinette chairs. "Cameraphones in bed?" 

"Fucking cameraphones in fucking bed," Adam said. "I don't mind my cock plastered across the Internet, but I would have preferred professional lighting." 

Kris's eyes opened wide for a moment. He turned to the fridge to cover it, grabbed a couple of water bottles and a glass from the dish drainer before he pulled up the chair across from Adam. "I'm sure it's not that bad," he said after a moment, composure regained. 

"And I've dated all the queer guys I knew before I went on that fucking show. So now it's groupies or nothing." Adam filled his glass with pear-flavored vodka. There were times for moderation, and there were times for killing brain cells. 

The truly impressive collection of liquor that Adam had scrounged from every corner of his house took up half the table. He'd arranged it by label color. Kris picked through it, looking for God knows what. "You could find someone who doesn't care you're famous." 

"But I want somebody who likes my music," Adam said. Good thing Kris was so cute, because that was pretty fucking obvious. 

"And anybody who likes your music is going to be too impressed with you?" 

Adam snorted. "Well, they're going to know who I am. Fucking cameraphones--" 

"In fucking bed, I get it," Kris said. 

Adam tried to drain the vodka, but only made it about a third of the way. Maybe he should have picked a smaller glass. No, he just needed to kill his taste buds; he needed to drink more so he could...drink even more. What could go wrong? 

Kris picked up one of the bottles of whiskey. The man had no imagination. 

"I'm serious. I might never get laid again." 

"I'm sure you will," Kris said. He took a sip. "Jeez, this is some crappy whiskey." 

Adam tried to drain his glass again, but the burn was still too strong. "I love sex, Kris, I love it. I love everything about it." 

"And you're good at it..." 

Okay, so maybe they'd had this conversation a couple of times. "And I'm good at it! I'm great." Adam buried his face in his free hand. "I always knew I'd die alone and unloved. I just thought it would be because I was _un_ successful." 

"We're gonna work on your self-esteem after this," Kris said. 

Adam managed to finish off the vodka and held up the glass. 

Kris sighed and took it from him. Measuring out a shamefully small portion of Jager, Kris said, "I'm sure some of those old boyfriends wouldn't mind a no-strings-attached repeat." 

" _I_ would mind a no-strings-attached repeat." 

"Now you're just being difficult." Kris smiled, softening his words. 

"Besides, most of them are coupled off now. With each other." Adam drank the Jager in one swallow, barely coughing as he finished. 

Kris looked at the empty glass and frowned. "They probably talk about how awful you were. It's probably what brought them together." 

"Every day, I find it easier to hate you," Adam said. 

* * *

Adam leaned his head against cold porcelain. "I mean it," he said. "I am never getting laid again." 

"Looking at you now, I can't imagine why," Kris said. 

"I would kill you if your fingers didn't feel so good." Kris's strong fingers were carding through Adam's hair, soothing. He had one hand curled around Adam's shoulder, a firm connection to the part of the world that wasn't spinning wildly. 

"Didn't you used to act?" Kris said. "Because I gotta tell you, that was not believable." 

Adam lurched to his knees, then realized that was a bad idea and crumpled back over the toilet. "You're right. I'm going to kill you anyway." 

"If you don't want me around..." Kris started to get up. 

With what little energy he had left, Adam grabbed for Kris's hand and squeezed. "Please don't," he said. 

Kris settled back down, thank God. He put his hand back on Adam's shoulder and kissed his temple. "It's okay, I'm not gonna leave you." 

"I know, baby." Adam fought down another heave. "I could really use a toothbrush about now," he said, trying not to sound pitiful. 

Kris rubbed his shoulder and got up. Adam could hear running water behind him. 

"Who needs sex anyway," he said. "I don't need sex. I've got you." 

In a speculative and far too innocent tone, Kris said, "You could always pay for it." 

* * *

"You should go home," Adam said. "I'm no fun tonight." 

Kris shushed him as he pulled the blankets up, petted Adam's hair a little bit before switching off the lamp. 

* * *

Blessed Kris was making coffee in the kitchen, if the smell was any clue. Adam staggered out to get some. He was grateful to find he was still wearing his clothes from the night before--at least Kris hadn't gone so far as to undress him. 

Kris was even waiting with a mug, properly sugared and creamed. "Learn anything?" he said. 

Adam took a sip. Oh, God, that was good. "Always have you over when I'm going to be hung over?" he said, with his most charming smile. 

Kris's lips twitched; his eyes were laughing. "Anything else?" 

"Never let you pick my alcohol?" 

"I don't think that had a lot to do with it," Kris said. "I was thinking more along the lines of cameraphones and cute waiters." 

Adam grinned. "Only one or the other?" 

"Or both," Kris said, half-serious, "as long as the cameraphone is yours." 

Adam laughed. He'd left his phone on the counter, so he grabbed for it and opened the picture menu. The one he wanted was right near the top: Sam the cute waiter, spread-eagled on his bed, sheet only half-hiding his groin, closed eyes soft and bruised in the morning light. Anything racier, he wouldn't show to Kris, but this one... He held up the phone and watched Kris's eyes widen again. 

"Didn't feel like revenge?" Kris busied himself with preparing his own cup of coffee. Adam loved how he kept an even keel most of the time, but he loved it even more when he rattled Kris and Kris tried to hide it. 

"Seemed petty. Besides, it would probably just turn into a discussion of my photography skills." 

Kris's lips curved in a smile. 

"Anyway, I like the moral high ground when I can get it," Adam said. "Or when I can get the press to admit it." 

"Think they're talking about morality right now?" 

"Not really." 

"Good, because I don't want to deal with delusions on top of alcoholism." Kris was watching Adam a little carefully, the way he'd done after Drake had left him--not closely enough that, if pressed, he couldn't pretend there was nothing different, but closely enough that if Adam gave any signs of cracking Kris would know. Adam wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such a friend. 

"Got plans for the day?" Adam said. 

"Drowning your embarrassments," Kris said. "Or embarrassment, I'm not sure you've got more than one." 

Adam tried to think of others. "You're right, just the one," he said with a sigh. 

Kris shrugged. "It's a step up from drowning your sorrows?" 

"We can go with that," Adam said. "I'm going to check TMZ." 

"Katy says nothing new." Kris's body language had shifted, tense and ready to move, and Adam wondered what would happen if he went for his laptop anyway. 

Rather than fighting, he said, "I'm not sure how I feel about your wife knowing what my cock looks like." 

Kris shot a look at Adam's groin that, on anyone else, Adam would have called lascivious. On Kris it was more like embarrassed confusion. "Now she knows why I spend so much time with you," he said, and his control of his voice was better than his control of his face, because that tone made Adam want to tackle him to the ground. Adam settled for the next best thing, which was leaping for Kris's unprotected side and digging his fingers in. 

For a guy who spent so much of his time hugging every person he knew, Kris was surprisingly sensitive--and _extremely_ ticklish. He immediately bent over, wheezing with laughter; Adam, who was used to this response, had tucked his other arm against Kris's stomach for support. Kris half-fell into Adam's body, control nearly gone, laughing so hard he was starting to tear up a little. On stage, Kris always looked natural, his whole consciousness defined by guitar and piano, floorboards and spotlights, mics and earpieces and the music that flowed from him so easily. But now, giggling and snuggly against Adam's stomach, Kris looked just as much at home. Adam felt his heart contract. Usually he didn't want it so much, but right now-- 

Faintly, through the laughter, Adam heard Kris say, "Stop." He immediately took his fingers away. Kris still seemed shaky, so Adam wrapped his arm around Kris's back to take more of his weight. Kris opened his eyes and Adam breathed in involuntarily: Kris's pupils were blown, velvety black drops in a thin ring of brown, and he wasn't moving away as he gasped for breath. If anything, he was tucking himself closer, solid and masculine in Adam's grip. 

Adam tried to think of something to say. He licked his lips before he realized what he was doing. "Are you okay?" he said finally, his voice sounding thin, far away. 

"I'm good," Kris said, then, " _really_ ," and oh God, he was pressing his erection into Adam's thigh. 

Bad. Bad bad bad. Adam used his hold on Kris's waist to manhandle him further away. "Hey, I appreciate--you know," he said, trying to do his best rejection voice through the thickness of arousal, "but when you said we were going to work on my self-esteem, I--" 

"Oh!" Kris straightened. "No, Adam." 

Adam jerked his hands back. "--didn't, I mean, I know I'll have sex again, I was just being--" 

"Stop being dramatic," Kris said. "I've had permission from Katy for a while. You were just, you know, busy. With cute waiters." 

"And cameraphones," Adam said automatically. Kris smiled at him. Adam tried to process. "I'm sorry, you discussed us having sex with your wife before you discussed it with me?" He stopped. "Actually, I guess that's the healthy way to do it." 

"Just, you know, fuck buddies." Adam shivered a little at that phrase dropping from Kris's lips. "I don't think it would change anything." 

Adam considered. Kris was probably right--their friendship had always had decidedly romantic overtones; he just had thought they'd stay overtones. "Maybe not," he said. "So, no strings attached sex. I can do that." 

"Like anything between us could be no strings attached," Kris said. He stepped forward, but he waited for Adam's nod before leaning up for a kiss. He tasted like coffee, which was great, and Adam spent a lovely minute trying to lick all the remnant caffeine out of the corners of his mouth. Under the coffee was a very distinctive Kris flavor. Adam wasn't sure how somebody's spit could taste that fucking good. 

Kris broke the kiss and took a step back. His mouth was red and a little swollen, his plump bottom lip poking out just a little bit. "Um, wow," he said, with a nervous laugh, maybe a giggle. Fuck it. Adam kissed him again. His hands went for Kris's belt buckle, and then he was sliding his hands into Kris's open jeans, pressing against the soft skin of his hips. Kris's hands were clenched in the front of Adam's shirt. He sat down, dragging Adam with him. 

For a brief moment, Adam bent down, kissing Kris at the new angle. But that was uncomfortable, and Adam had better ideas. He dropped to his knees and tugged at Kris's fly. One of Kris's hands came up to card through Adam's hair. Adam looked up--Kris looked stunned, eyes wide and fixed on Adam's face. Adam smiled, and Kris matched it. Dragging his eyes back down, Adam realized Kris was wearing one of those easy-access plaid shirts with snaps up the front; he grabbed the fabric on each side of Kris's stomach and pulled, and the shirt parted, revealing a long line of pale skin over muscle. Adam stroked Kris's stomach with one hand while he finished freeing his cock with the other, which, of course, was just as perfect as the rest of him. 

Adam dug his fingers in a little as he leaned forward to taste. He heard a breathy giggle above him and--oh, yes, this was going to be fun. As his lips closed around the head of Kris's cock, he tickled Kris's side more deliberately. Under the giggle, there was a groan, and Kris bucked up a little before he could control himself. Seriously, Kris was so perfect Adam wasn't sure how he could be real. He sank down as far as he could go onto Kris's cock, throat working a little to get the last bit inside, and then he reached up with his other hand for a double assault. 

Judging by the noise--laughter that faded to moans whenever he was running out of air--Kris was okay with this. Adam let him move around a little, even though it meant he got kicked pretty hard in the knee (no apology, he noticed), until he decided to up the stakes. He pulled his lips back a little, just enough that Kris could feel the edges of his teeth. Kris froze, still laughing; Adam could feel the tension under his skin as he fought to stay still. He covered his teeth again and moved his head up and down. The periods between laughter were growing as Kris fought for air, so finally Adam pressed his lips to the base of Kris's cock and swallowed a few times. He could feel the strain under his hands, the iron control that was slipping just a little, Kris's cock moving in Adam's mouth but only in little twitches. Adam scrubbed his tongue along the underside of Kris's cock, and that was it. His mouth flooded with come. 

He swallowed, pulling his hands away from Kris's sides. Kris was breathing like a freight train, his whole body limp, and Adam licked him clean before pulling back. He looked delicious: completely boneless, clothing open but not off, barely able to hold his eyes open. 

"I seriously owe your wife a favor," Adam said. "I know some lesbians who could give you pussy eating lessons." 

Kris laughed ruefully in a way that told Adam he would not be down with that. Well, Adam was creative, he could come up with something else for Katy. "Want me to, you know..." Kris trailed off, eyes still closed. 

Oh, Adam wanted him to you know. He _really_ wanted him to you know. But Kris looked absolutely beat--Adam certainly couldn't have held still for that long under that kind of stimulation. "I should probably shower first," he said. 

Kris looked at him and smiled. "Shower sex, I can do that," he said. 

"Well, if you insist..." Adam held out a hand and hauled Kris to his feet. Kris stumbled into him, still a beautiful picture of the results of good sex. Adam slipped an arm under his shoulders and led him to the bathroom. 

He thought he could be forgiven for grabbing his phone on the way. 


End file.
